Ton hippie amoureux
by Titipo
Summary: Il était là, cette boîte entre les mains. Pas d'adresse, pas de signes particuliers. Juste cette boîte en carton rectangulaire dont le couvercle portait tout simplement son nom, écrit au stylo noir. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une erreur et pourtant, cette boîte, c'était le fruit de deux ans d'amour. 2ppie (et d'autres pairings Minute Papillon par ci par là).
1. Chapter 1

**Ami(e)s fan de 2ppie... je vous offre ma plus longue fanfic ( Ah ah ! Revanche personnel contre "Les Fille de Minée" ! Wouah ah ah ! Je le savais que je saurais un jour te dépasser, ah ah ah !... Mais comment ça je manque de sommeil ?! Mais non ! Pas du tout ! xD)**

**Hum hum... donc euh... ce texte est dédié à toutes les auteurs auxquelles je dois des reviews (ET DEPUIS BEAUCOUP TROP LONGTEMPS !), à savoir Kalincka, La Succube, Amarilla, Misslollipop02 (mais tu sais, loli, tu aurais pu me les envoyer tes chapitres, je me serais débrouillé ! Y'a effectivement quelques fautes, mais il n'est pas trop tard ;)), JuliaLutecia, Ayumi Fubuki, WoorEnergy, PsychoDarkMind... j'ai lus vos fanfics et j'ai toutes envie de vous laisser des reviews, mais je veux pas les gâcher, ces reviews, je veux bien les écrire, y mettre ce qui m'a plu, pourquoi j'ai aimé, et malheureusement en ce moment j'ai pas trop le temps...**

**Alors voilà, cette fanfic elle est pour vous. C'est pas grand chose, mais voilà...**

**(j'ai encore l'impression d'écrire une intro pas très claire... :S)**

**Donc, voici un 2ppie (avec un titre qui n'a rien avoir avec les hippies, parce que pour une fois je n'en ai pas trouvé qui correspondait) parsemé de quelques autres pairings Minute Papillon ! Il est composé d'un prologue, d'une (LONGUE !) partie centrale, et d'un épilogue. Je n'ai pas fait appel à ma super bêta... d'abord parce que je n'ai pas le numéro de son bunker (faudrait que tu me le passe xD), mais surtout parce que cette partie centrale me paraissait trop longue, et qu'on a tous un peu de mal avec la rentrée...**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et... hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis loli ? Je me contredis ? Mais... euh... pas du tout...**

**... Allez, bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue:<span>**

Surpris... Curieux... Impatient... Il ne saurait définir clairement ce qui lui passait par la tête. Et pourtant, son esprit était exceptionnellement clair.

Personne aux alentours. Mathieu était parti donner son courrier à tout le monde, les lettres érotiques aux Patron, les quelques jeux-vidéos aux Geek, les pages de compliments à Maître Panda...

Et lui était là, sur son fidèle canapé, cette boîte à chaussure entre les mains. Pas d'adresse, pas de signes particuliers. Juste cette boîte en carton rectangulaire dont le couvercle était retenu par un élastique. Dont le couvercle portait tout simplement son nom, écrit au stylo noir. "Hippie Sommet".

Il n'attendait rien, ne recevait jamais rien. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une erreur.

Avec un haussement de sourcils, il agrippa l'élastique brun qu'il fit glisser le long du couvercle, nouant distraitement entre ses doigts l'anneau de caoutchouc tout en le soulevant.

La surprise.

La boîte contenait des enveloppes. Des tas d'enveloppes. Blanches. Sur lesquelles était inscrit son nom ainsi qu'une date. Triées dans l'ordre chronologique. Une bonne quarantaine tout au moins. Plus qu'il n'en avait jamais vu dans toute son existence.

Il les manipula avec précaution du bout des doigts. Les dates allaient du 28 novembre 2012 au 18 août 2014.

28 novembre 2012, 18 août 2014... Des dates qui étrangement ne lui parurent pas anodines...

La curiosité.

Il s'interrogea un instant. Son regard passa de la pièce vide tout autour de lui à la boîte à chaussure. Enfin, il prit sa décision avec un léger sourire et, calant la boîte contre ses genoux, sortit de sa poche de jean de quoi se rouler un joint.

L'impatience.

Il avait de la lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lettre 1, 28 novembre 2012**

Salut man !

J'aurais bien voulu t'appeler, mais la ligne a encore coupé. C'est ça, la campagne. Heureusement, la boxe a coupé juste après que l'épisode 39 ait été mis en ligne.

Je vais être franc, man.

J'ai trouvé ça cool de tourner avec toi. On se ressemble beaucoup tous les deux et ça m'a fait plaisir de te rencontrer. J'espère qu'on se reverra. De préférence bientôt. Du coup, comme je ne sais pas quand l'internet et le téléphone reviendront chez nous, je t'envoie ce petit mot... si l'adresse est aussi bonne que mon herbe. Kriss écrit assez mal (et moi aussi comme tu peux le voir, man) et j'arrive difficilement à relire ses notes.

À la prochaine !

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 2, 29 novembre 2012<strong>

Salut, man !

Bon, Kriss est trop occupé, donc je vais mettre mes lettres de côté pour les lui donner plus tard.

C'est dommage que l'on habite si loin l'un de l'autre ! On aurait pu se retrouver dans un coin de rue et s'en rouler une. Parler déforestation, pingouins, et Sri Lanka. Personne ici n'a ce genre de discussion avec moi. Y'a bien Mr Dada qui est pas contre une petite clope de temps en temps et Hélicoptère qui se pique, mais eux, c'est pas pareil. Avec toi je me sens mieux, je suis plus naturel.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 3, 5 décembre 2012<strong>

Bizarrement, man, quand Kriss a bien voulu porter quelque chose à la poste pour moi, j'ai dit non.

Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de t'écrire, et je me suis dit que pouvais bien faire durer encore un peu. Je t'enverrais mes quelques lettres ensemble. Je trouve que c'est bien pratique d'écrire, man. C'est pas mieux que si on se retrouvait autour d'une bière, mais c'est sympa quand même.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 4, 21 décembre 2012<strong>

Man ?

...

Tu crois qu'on va vraiment mourir ? Kriss dit que non, mais je commence à avoir peur, man. Le crieur public hurle de plus en plus fort et on entend parler de cette catastrophe absolument partout. Impossible de regarder la télé ou d'ouvrir un journal sans tomber dessus.

J'ai la trouille, man. J'ai jamais rien fait de ma vie mais j'ai peur de la perdre. Y'a quelques jours j'ai pensé à t'envoyer mes mots, histoire de reprendre le contact avec toi avant de clamser. Mais je me suis dégonflé. J'ai pas osé, et puis je ne veux pas t'entraîner dans ma paranoïa. J'espère que tu tripe dans un coin sans te soucier de rien. Moi, je vais fumer tout ce que j'ai pour être stone toute la nuit.

Maintenant j'ai trop peur.

...

Tu crois qu'on va tous mourir ?

J'aurais aimé te revoir une dernière fois...

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 5, 22 décembre 2012<strong>

Ce matin, je me suis réveillé vivant dans un monde parfaitement ordinaire.

La Syndicaliste, qui n'était pas plus courageux hier, s'est évidemment moqué de ceux qui avaient eu la trouille. Quand la Féministe a débarqué dans la cuisine, il a dit "Et bien, je vois qu'il reste pas mal de monde ! Et en plus, nous pouvons repeupler la planète !"

Le Prof de Philo n'a rien dit, mais j'ai bien sentis qu'il nous percevait tous comme une bande d'idiots crédules et que lui valait mieux que ça.

Alors, j'ai eu peur pour rien. Nous n'allons pas mourir. Je préfère ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 6, 25 décembre 2012<strong>

Joyeux noël, man !

...

Ouais, je sais, noël c'est capitaliste. Mais si ça avait été une bonne excuse pour te revoir, je l'aurais trouvé tellement plus fun, cette fête ! En tout cas, ici, tout le monde est heureux, et ça fait du bien. Le Pyromane n'a pas brûlé le sapin, Hélicoptère s'éclate avec son jouet et les disputes de chacun ont presque disparues. Noël c'est peace, man, en fait vivement le prochain. Moi ? Kriss m'a filé une rouleuse, man. Si, si ! Je te montrerais quand on se reverra.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 7, 3 janvier 2012<strong>

Je suis déçu, man.

Kriss a promis que l'on irait faire un tour à Paris bientôt, mais la neige a commencé à tomber, le sol risque de givrer, et il est hors de question de sortir le car dans ces conditions. J'aurais tellement voulu passer te voir.

Alors je me suis assis devant une fenêtre en espérant que la neige arrête de tomber. J'ai attendu très longtemps et je me suis endormi. Quand je me suis réveillé, la neige tombait toujours. C'est tellement injuste.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 8, 12 janvier 2013<strong>

Salut, man !

Il fait toujours aussi froid. Ça me manque un peu, d'aller m'asseoir dans le jardin sous un arbre ou de fumer à la fenêtre en écoutant les oiseaux.

Mais je crois que ce qui me manque le plus, c'est toi man. J'ai vraiment envie de te revoir, mais bizarrement, je ne saurais pas trop quoi te dire.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 9, 17 janvier 2013<strong>

Salut, man !

Le givre disparait peu à peu des routes, mais Kriss dit que nous allons être très occupés pour les prochains épisodes. Je ne peux toujours pas venir te voir alors que je n'attends que ça.

Je n'ai jamais fait d'effort particulier pour Minute Papillon, mais je me suis dit que si j'étais motivé, Kriss m'emmènerait à Paris.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 10, 2 février 2013<strong>

Chandeleur, man !

Mr Dada avait tellement hâte qu'il a du s'y mettre vers deux heure ce matin.

La maison sent bon la crêpe, tout le monde arrive à discuter sans problèmes, et il fait enfin doux dehors. Hier, j'ai commencé à regarder Salut les Geeks.

Ouais, je sais man, c'est un peu tard. Mais c'est pas simple d'avoir l'ordi ici, et, au fond, ça importait peu ton rôle du moment que je te connaissais. Jusqu'à hier.

T'es un bon, man. Dans tout ce que tu fais. Je te trouve génial.

Tu m'as fait rire ! Kriss a dit qu'il m'avait jamais vu rire comme ça (mais il a pas vu ce que je regardais. Étrangement ça m'aurais gêné qu'il sache.). Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas regardé beaucoup d'épisodes, mais je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à voir l'intégral. Est-ce que ton collègue est vraiment aussi... malsain dans la vie de tous les jours ? Ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre. Chez nous, le Démon se contente de rester dans son coin, il a ouvert un club de sadomasochisme au dernier étage. J'espère que ton collègue ne t'as jamais rien fait...

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 11, 10 avril 2013<strong>

Bon anniversaire, man !

Ouais, j'ai remarqué.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 12, 29 avril 2013<strong>

Salut, man !

J'adore t'écrire, mais j'ai dû me retenir un moment pour la série. Kriss a plein de projets, il veut construire un studio. Un studio, man !

Ce type est fou. Et comme je viens de lui, je suppose que je dois l'être un peu aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 13, 1er mai 2013<strong>

Aujourd'hui, on ne travaille pas. Pour une fois que le Syndicaliste arrive à avoir ce qu'il veut ! J'en connais une qui est exceptionnellement fière de lui... Moi ? Je passe déjà la plupart de mes journées sur le canapé et la plupart de mes nuits devant SLG, alors ça ne change pas grand-chose. Ouais, man, j'y passe mes soirées, ça me fait du bien, ça me rend peace. Chaque fois que tu apparais à l'écran, un sourire béat se dessine sur mon visage. Parce que je sais que, quel que soit la phrase que tu vas dire, tout ce que tu feras me semblera parfait. C'est fou, hein, man ?

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 14, 22 juin 2013<strong>

Salut man !

Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas écrit, ça me fait très plaisir. Ça détend comme une bonne roulée et ça me fait sourire pendant des heures.

Je ne passe plus autant de temps sur le canapé, man, j'aide au studio. Avec Mr Dada et Hélicoptère, j'ai peint les murs en blanc et Kriss parle de traiter le parquet. Ça nous rapproche ses travaux, et ça m'aide à oublier que tu me manque.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 15, 17 juillet 2013<strong>

Kriss met en ligne une nouvelle vidéo aujourd'hui. Le dernier épisode sur la drogue, mais ça parle du sevrage. Quand t'arrête. Ça doit faire tellement vide.

Donc, dans cet épisode, je parle un peu de toi, je parle un peu comme toi... et un peu pour toi, aussi.

Ce qui me fait penser qu'aucune de mes lettres n'est partie depuis le début... Je ne sais même pas si tu te souviens de moi. Peut-être que tu m'as oublié.

Pas mal de gens m'ont déjà oublié dans mon existence, comme Kriss une fois sur une aire d'autoroute (mais c'était pas sa faute, les autres lui ont dit que j'étais revenu alors que non...), mais savoir que toi, man, tu m'aurais abandonné, ça me rends triste.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 16, 24 août 2013<strong>

Salut, man !

Je prends ma deuxième année d'existence, aujourd'hui. Kriss m'a laissé jouer du djembé toute la journée sans même me demander de me taire comme il le fait d'habitude. Mais ça, c'est aussi parce que sa petite dernière n'est pas à la maison et donc ne fait pas la sieste. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où il m'a crié dessus parce que j'avais dérangé ses filles... C'est chou un enfant, man. Tu verras si ton créateur finit par en avoir. Toi ? Nan, impossible, man. Il faudrait déjà que tu sois avec une femme, et... tu es avec une femme, man ?

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 17, 27 août 2013<strong>

Man, je sais que c'est bête, mais... Ma dernière lettre m'a plongé dans un drôle de sentiment.

Je viens seulement de réaliser que je n'avais aucune idée de si tu... fréquentais quelqu'un... et ça, bizarrement, c'est une idée qui ne me plait pas trop.

Je sais que c'est bête de se la poser, cette question, parce que personne ne doit nous voir à l'extérieur (c'est ce que Kriss m'a toujours dit), et qu'il n'y a qu'une fille dans votre groupe... tu n'es pas avec cette fille, hein man ?... ni avec un mec ?

Encore une fois c'est bête à dire, mais je commence à me méfier de ce que je ressens. Je ne veux pas trop m'attacher à toi et t'empêcher de vivre ta vie, man. Si je faisais ça, je serais pas un bon pote, et tu mérites mieux que ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 18, 26 septembre 2013<strong>

Salut, man.

Le boulot sur le studio et mes derniers mots m'ont fait réfléchir. Oublions cette histoire de filles ou de mecs, ok man ?

... pour la première fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression de me parler à moi-même. Parce que je sais maintenant que tu n'auras jamais ces lettres, je suis trop lâche pour te les envoyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 19, 13 octobre 2013<strong>

Ce matin, alors que je ponçais les poutres avec les autres, Kriss a trouvé que j'avais l'air triste. Je crois bien qu'on ne me l'avait jamais dit. Je suis toujours heureux, distrait, endormi, stone ou tout simplement stupide, mais triste, ça, jamais.

Il avait l'air inquiet. Je lui ai dit que tout allait bien. Et c'est la vérité, tout va bien. Pourquoi serais-je triste ? Parce que tu me manque de plus en plus, que je t'admire désespérément et que j'attends chaque épisode de SLG avec la boule au ventre à l'idée de te voir ? Eh bien, oui, c'est une bonne liste de raisons pour ne pas se sentir bien... mais je ne suis pas triste, man ! Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 20, 28 octobre 2013<strong>

Bon sang, man, Kriss vient de me parler de cette idée de soirée pour le mois prochain.

Depuis le temps que j'attends de te revoir ! Je suis heureux, tellement heureux !

... et j'espère tellement que tu te souviens de notre rencontre.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très charismatique, man. Pas comme toi.

S'il te plaît, man, s'il te plaît, ne m'ait pas oublié.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 21, 29 novembre 2013<strong>

C'est dingue, je n'arrive pas à rester peace. Encore quelques heures et tu franchiras cette porte. En attendant, je me tourne et me retourne sur le canapé, je vérifie que ma boîte pleine de lettres est bien cachée. De temps en temps, je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les aplatir. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne me suis jamais soucié de mon apparence avec qui que ce soit. Mais, devant toi man, je suis prêt à tout pour ne pas paraître ridicule... tout en ayant l'étrange impression que je ne pourrais pas aligner deux mots sans me sentir gêné.

Je stresse. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi j'ai si peur !

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 22, 30 novembre 2013<strong>

Man, c'était... c'était...

Je ne trouve pas le mot.

Tu t'es souvenu. Tu es venu vers moi, tu m'as parlé, tu te souvenais très bien. Je suis resté dans ta mémoire, je n'en reviens toujours pas.

Les bières, la déforestation, les pingouins, le Sri Lanka, tout était comme je l'avais imaginé. Tu es comme je l'avais imaginé. Tu es parfait.

Et puis, le joint dans le jardin, le soleil qui se couche, ton sourire, mon sourire. C'était magique.

J'ai finalement réussi à te la poser, cette question qui m'avait étrangement angoissé. Non, tu n'as pas de copine... ou de copain. Man, ça m'a rendu heureux. Peut-être que je tiens trop à toi et que je veux être ton seul ami. Mais je sais bien que c'est impossible, parce que tu es trop populaire, entouré de ta famille et de la masse impressionnante de tes fans. Tu étais juste à côté de moi, man, et je me suis senti si bien... mais quand la porte s'est refermée, j'ai réalisé à quel point tu étais inaccessible. Tu es trop parfait. Et moi trop plein de défauts. Je ne dois être qu'un pote d'un soir pour toi. Un fan parmi tant d'autre au pire, le grand hippie du Beaujolais au mieux.

Alors je suis heureux et triste.

Parce que c'était trop beau pour ne durer qu'une fois, et que j'ai peur que ce ne soit déjà la dernière, man.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 23, 19 décembre 2013<strong>

Man, te revoir aura été mon cadeau de noël en avance !

Et justement, Kriss pense à faire un épisode pour le 25. J'aurais droit à quelques apparitions, alors je dois aller lire le script avec les autres dans la cuisine, Kriss, le Gamin et le Prof de Philo.

Celui-là, je le sens distant en ce moment. Plus que d'habitude. J'ai l'impression qu'il est déterminé à faire quelque chose, mais quoi...

C'est peut-être l'imagination ou les psychotropes qui me jouent des tours.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 24, 24 décembre 2013<strong>

Il est partit. Le Prof de Philo a quitté la maison. Tout ça ressemblait pourtant à une dispute comme les autres...

La caméra a tout filmé. À la veille de la sortie, Kriss hésite à monter l'épisode avec les plans qui ne figuraient pas sur le script.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, et en même temps, ça ressemble bien au Prof de Philo. Jamais je ne me sentirais indépendant au point de cracher sur le travail de Kriss et de le quitter. Jamais.

Sauf peut-être si c'était pour toi, mais tu ne me demanderais jamais ça, man, jamais.

Joyeux noël.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 25, 31 décembre 2013<strong>

Man, je n'en reviens toujours pas que le Prof de Philo soit partit... et je ne suis pas le seul. Kriss ne se sent pas bien. Il reste parfois allongé de longues minutes à côté de moi sur le canapé sans dire un mot et parle dans son sommeil. Je le sais parce que c'est le Gamin qui l'a dit. Une information de l'Irlandais, qu'il aurait filé à Croc'homo, qui en aurait parlé au Démon, qui aurait confié ça au Syndicaliste, qui aurait lâché ça à la Féministe, qui aurait tout dit au Gamin.

Parait-il qu'il gigote en le suppliant de revenir.

Je sens que les choses vont prendre leur temps pour se remettre en place.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 26, 22 janvier 2014<strong>

Kriss va mieux, man.

Le Prof de Philo a annoncé un nouveau concept de série qu'il scénarise lui-même et, même si son équipe technique semble en prendre plein la figure, même si il nous a toujours vu comme des imbéciles qui ne méritaient pas son intellect, on est heureux pour lui.

Et je crois que Kriss est fier.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 27, 2 février 2014<strong>

Ça fait plus de deux ans que Mr Dada est dans la famille, man. Pour fêter ça, il a fait encore plus de crêpes que d'habitude (t'imagine ça, man ?) et en a offert plein à Kriss. Il était touché, c'était beau. Même le Gâteau de Riz s'est joint à nous. En fait, c'est un gourmand ! Des crêpes, il en a pris des tas avec du sucre et à remercier Mr Dada. C'est rare de le voir parler si facilement. Et être poli.

Ça me fait plaisir, toutes ces bonnes ondes. La famille se reconstruit, et je sais que tout le monde a regardé dans son coin le premier épisode du Prof de Philo... même si personne ne l'avouera, bien sûr.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 28, 9 février 2014<strong>

Salut, man.

Aujourd'hui, avec Kriss et le Gamin, on a tourné un épisode sur la retraite. On a dû tout tourner le même jour, parce que Kriss s'est fait maquillé pour l'occasion. En vieux. En vraiment vieux.

Ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet, de le voir comme ça, man. Pas le genre d'effet qu'on connait tous les deux, celui de se prendre pour un ballon de baudruche qui s'envole, plutôt le genre d'effet... comme si je m'étais retrouvé avec un kilo de plombs dans l'estomac.

Tu crois que je serais encore là, quand il sera si vieux ? Qu'on finira ensemble avec les autres ? Tu crois que je vieillirais avec lui, ou que je vais garder cette apparence jusqu'à la fin ?

J'aime pas penser à tout ça. J'aime pas être lucide. Je réfléchis trop. Je vais me rouler un joint.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 29, 14 février 2014<strong>

La saint Valentin c'est capitaliste, man.

... mais tous ces films romantiques qui pleuvent au programme de télé depuis quelques jours, ça me mets dans un drôle d'état. Je les regarde une fois que tout le monde dors, accompagné de la Féministe. Face à l'amour, elle veut paraître forte et moi je veux paraître indifférent. Alors on fait ça dans l'ombre, c'est notre secret.

On regarde le film avec une sorte de fascination. On cherche à comprendre ce que c'est et comment ça marche.

Quand je vois le couple se murmurer des mots doux sur fond de piano ou de violon, je me demande si l'amour est vraiment comme ça. Si aimer telle ou telle personne est une évidence, si l'amour peut faire tant de bien et de mal à la fois, si on peut se sentir à ce point capable de mourir pour l'autre.

Mais je suppose qu'il n'y a que les amoureux qui s'assument qui connaissent ce genre de réponses...

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 30, 6 mars 2014<strong>

Le Prof de Philo a eu des ennuis avec son émission, on l'accuse de propager des messages anti-télé. Et tu sais quoi, man ? Kriss est venu à sa rescousse. Il a fait une vidéo dans laquelle il prétend jouer son rôle et il le défend, il parle de lui comme je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler de l'un d'entre nous.

Je crois que nos créateurs nous connaissent bien plus qu'on ne le croit, man. Ce qui me fait poser de sacrées questions... Est-ce que Kriss sait que je t'écris depuis plus d'un an et que chaque lettre finit dans une enveloppe qui, elles, s'entassent dans une boîte à chaussure elle-même sous le canapé ?

Je ne crois pas. Mais il doit m'en sentir capable.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 31, 2 avril 2014<strong>

J'ai enregistré ma seule réplique pour l'épisode 61 ce matin. Le tournage, même très court, ça me change un peu les idées, ça fait du bien. Kriss dit qu'il est content de me voir ailleurs qu'avachi sur le canapé, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est vrai que je le quitte de moins en moins.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 32, 11 mai 2014<strong>

Le studio avance bien, mais le parquet n'est toujours pas traité. Pas le temps pour ça en ce moment, parce que Kriss pense écrire une trilogie de vidéos dès qu'il aura fini de tourner le dernier avec le crieur public, le Démon et le Gâteau de Riz. La plupart des autres personnalités sont allées aider, moi je reste là.

En ce moment, je pense beaucoup à toi, man. Je me demande avec qui tu es, ce que tu fais. Et puis je réalise que je n'évolue pas, que je tourne en rond, comme les poissons rouges dans leur bocal près du canapé. Alors je dors, je fais pas mal de siestes sans rêve. Une façon comme une autre de faire passer le temps plus vite.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 33, 1 juin 2014<strong>

Man, il y a deux nouveaux membres, dans la famille Papillon : le Carniste et le Vegan. Kriss les a fait venir pour sa fameuse trilogie, et j'y ferais quelques apparitions... mais c'est pas tout !

Après avoir fait les présentations avec tout le monde, il m'a retenu dans la cuisine pour me parler de quelques projets. Au début, je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment, et puis j'ai vaguement entendu "Mec, ça te dirait d'avoir ton propre Spin-off ?".

J'ai ouvert grand les yeux, man, je m'y attendais pas du tout ! Apparemment, le Prof de Philo a donné à Kriss l'idée de débuter une série basée sur une seule personnalité. Et il m'a choisi, moi.

J'étais surpris, oui, mais je me suis dit que ce serait pas très bien. Kriss gagne de l'argent avec ses vidéos. Ça ferait de moi un capitaliste, man, tu comprends ?

Et... Je me suis dit... Que c'était une chance inespérée. Que j'avais une veine de malade d'avoir été le deuxième à être sortit de sa tête et que le premier soit incapable d'enchaîner trois phrases sans hurler. Je me suis dit que, comme toi man, j'allais devenir plus important. Que j'allais être à ton niveau.

J'ai dit oui. On commence d'ici quelques jours parce que Kriss a plein d'idées. Ça parlera de bio et de légumes... j'espère tellement que tu me donneras ton avis !

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 34, 8 juin 2014<strong>

Salut, man !

Kriss m'a proposé plusieurs choses, ça doit faire un moment qu'il pense à ce projet. Le tournage des vidéos avancent et tout le monde semble motivé par le soleil d'été.

Le Carniste et le Vegan s'entendent... à leur façon. Ils passent leur temps à se chercher, mais quand ils se quittent, on dirait que c'est à regret. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de s'opposer à l'autre pour exister à ses yeux.

Heureusement que je n'ai pas un opposé mais un semblable. Ça me ferait mal de devoir te défier pour te voir...

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 35, 24 juin 2014<strong>

Abandonné, le projet est abandonné.

C'est à cause de ces vegans extrémistes qui se sont plaints... Kriss refuse d'avoir encore à faire à eux, et je le comprends. Je les ai lu, les commentaires, Kriss me les a montré pour se justifier d'arrêter. Certains sont vraiment insultants et je ne comprends pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ?

On a ridiculisé tout le monde, comme d'habitude, alors qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ?

Evidemment, je suis déçu, mais deux ou trois joints d'affilés sur le canapé, et mon mauvais karma s'en ira.

J'avais espéré... que ce spin-off soit un bon sujet de conversation, un prétexte pour reprendre le contact avec toi... je trouverais autre chose.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 36, 2 juillet 2014<strong>

Il est tard, man, trois heure au moins, mais j'ai besoin d'écrire.

Tout à l'heure, j'étais dans le salon, en train de tirer une latte comme d'habitude, et j'ai senti une présence. Personne n'est jamais debout si tard d'habitude, alors j'ai aussitôt levé la tête, et... c'était toi, man !

Tu étais juste là, devant le canapé, tu me regardais en souriant. J'en ai pas cru mes yeux. Je t'ai regardé un moment sans rien dire, j'étais trop surpris.

Et puis, je t'ai vu t'approcher de moi, t'agenouiller devant moi, j'aurais voulu rester cool mais j'ai pas pu, j'étais tout bouleversé. J'avais ton sourire à quelque centimètres du miens qui apparaissait doucement. J'ai eu envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te toucher. Ouais, man, j'avais besoin de te toucher.

Toi, tu te rapprochais encore, j'ai vu tes yeux se fermer. Et moi aussi, je les ai fermés. J'ai attendu. Mais rien ne s'est passé. Alors j'ai rouvert les yeux. Mais tu n'étais pas là. Je venais de me réveiller.

Je t'ai cherché. J'ai eu envie de pleurer et j'avais le cœur qui battait fort. Trop fort.

J'étais pas bien, alors je suis allé boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. J'ai presque pas été surpris de retrouver le Carniste devant une canette de bière. Je me suis assis à côté de lui, on a bu l'un à côté de l'autre. On s'est regardé, mais on s'est pas dit un mot.

Je crois qu'on a fait le même genre de rêve.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 37, 1er août 2014<strong>

Man...

En bon fan de SLG que je suis, j'ai attendu l'épisode avec impatience et...

Je le sais. Je le sais que tout ça est scénarisé, que tout ça est filmé, que tout ça est monté. Je vois faire Kriss à chaque épisode de Minute Papillon.

Mais...

J'ai besoin qu'on me le dise, qu'on me rassure, qu'on m'affirme que tu vas bien, que cette histoire d'asile n'est qu'un cliffhanger pour faire peur aux fangirls.

Je le sais. Je le sais que tu dois parler à une licorne verte albinos depuis ton propre canapé. Mais je veux savoir.

Seulement voilà, je suis un lâche. Je n'ose pas toucher le téléphone. J'ai ton numéro, mais je n'ose pas t'appeler. Et j'ai autant peur de tomber sur le répondeur que sur toi.

Je me sens si stupide.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 38, 4 août 2013<strong>

Tu vas bien.

C'est tout, ça me suffit. Tu vas bien.

Kriss cherchait une idée pour le prochain Minute Papillon qui devrait se dérouler dans les catacombes et, à côté de lui sur le canapé, je lui ai demandé si l'on risquait de croiser l'équipe de SLG dans la capitale. Oui, je me fais du mal. C'est parce que tu m'attires et moi bêtement je suis tout en sachant que rien ne m'attend. Je sais ce que c'est, mais j'ose pas encore en parler. Avec un peu de chance, ce n'est pas ça.

Apparemment, ma remarque a dû lui donner des idées, parce qu'il a aussitôt prit le téléphone et a composé ton numéro, celui de "l'appartement Sommet". Je le sais parce que je le connais par cœur, à force de le fixer depuis des jours. Ça semblait si facile pour lui de le composer, ce numéro, alors que moi je ne passe jamais le stade du quatrième chiffre.

Kriss a commencé à s'éloigner, téléphone a l'oreille, et j'ai eu envie de crier. J'ai eu envie de lui arracher ce téléphone des mains, de le supplier de me laisser rester en silence près de lui. Le voir s'éloigner lentement en emmenant avec lui le seul moyen d'avoir de tes nouvelles, c'était inhumain.

Et puis, je t'ai entendu.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure inaudible, mais c'était ton murmure, je le sais. Ça m'a d'abord fait sourire, lorsque Kriss s'est tourné vers moi pour répondre au téléphone : "Bah il est stone sur le canapé, comme d'habitude. Il sourit. Tu veux que je te le passe ?"

Me passer à toi, man... cette phrase est étrange. Mais elle ne m'a pas plu. J'ai ressentis un frisson. Man, je ne voulais pas te parler, j'avais trop peur. Peur d'être ridicule, de me sentir ridicule, de ne pas oser te répondre...

Toi qui a l'air si à l'aise avec tout le monde, tu es la seule personne pour laquelle moi je ne le suis pas. Mon exception.

Man, j'ai l'étrange impression d'être dans une spirale dont je ne sortirais jamais. Un trip éternel.

Heureusement, l'envie de me parler ne te tentait pas non plus et tu as passé le téléphone à ton créateur que Kriss a salué avec un grand sourire.

Je dois te manquer aussi, et ça me touche tellement... mais... Je suis tiraillé, man. Quelque chose me pousse en avant et une autre me tire en arrière.

J'ai si peur d'être décevant que je cesse d'être, tout simplement.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 39, 5 août 2014<strong>

Man, Kriss vient de me parler de ce projet d'épisode en commun. Un épisode comme celui grâce auquel on s'est rencontré.

Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je ressens. Je suis impatient, terriblement impatient, mais aussi anxieux. J'aimerais que le temps accélère et ralentisse. Kriss m'a dit qu'on aura besoin de mon djembé, man. Je me demande ce qu'il a en tête... Le script n'est pas encore écrit que je l'appréhende déjà.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 40, 6 août 2014<strong>

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, man, et ça fait plus d'un mois... mais je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête. Et plus je repense à toi près de moi sur ce canapé, plus mes souvenirs s'évanouissent. C'est comme si tu t'éloignais.

Alors, ça ne suffit pas que tu me sois inaccessible dans la réalité, il faut aussi que tu le sois dans l'imaginaire.

Man, je trouve ça injuste...

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 41, 7 août 2014<strong>

Salut, man.

Le script est simple. Première fois que j'insiste pour le lire le plus tôt possible. Kriss et Mathieu nous ont encore mis ensemble "On ne peut pas faire de collaboration sans vous !", m'a dit mon créateur. À croire que, pour eux, nous n'allons pas l'un sans l'autre...

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 42, 8 août 2014<strong>

Tu me manque, man.

J'ai l'impression que tout en moi manque de toi.

Je soupire toute la journée sur mon canapé.

Je ne sais pas si je suis heureux ou malheureux.

J'espère que tu vas bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 43, 9 août 2014<strong>

Préparation au tournage et au voyage. Tout l'équipement est dans les valises. Kriss m'emmène moi et 1er Degré qui se plaint déjà de sa perruque. On part demain vers six heures.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 44, 10 août 2014<strong>

Man, cette journée avec toi...

Ta main dans la mienne pendant que l'on s'enfonçait dans la terre, ton regard derrière tes lunettes, ta voix tremblante mais rassurante, la lueur de ton joint dans l'obscurité, tes bras à découvert, tes mains, tes doigts qui saisissent la feuille à rouler avec adresse, ta fumée, celle qui s'échappe d'entre tes lèvres, et ton sourire, toujours ton sourire...

Man, je ne te trouve plus parfait. Je commence à voir tes défauts, mais je les adore. J'adore ces moments où tu tires une taffe pour faire mine d'être occupé alors que tu cherches tes mots. J'adore ces moments où, après t'être salies les mains, tu les frotte par réflexe contre ton pantalon avant de te rendre compte que tu viens de le tâcher. J'adore ces moments où tu me regarde tout simplement sans parler, ces moments où je distingue derrière tes lunettes tes yeux bleus qui me fixent, qui cherchent les miens et qui les trouvent.

Dans ces moments-là, ce que je pense de moi n'a aucune importance. Il n'y a que toi, toi et encore toi. Le reste, je m'en fous.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 45, 11 août 2014<strong>

Je n'arrête pas de penser à hier, man.

Moi jouant du djembé, et toi te précipitant dans ma direction les bras tendus.

Répéter les scènes encore et encore, c'est frustrant, mais j'ai tellement regretté de n'avoir tourné que trois fois ce plan que j'en ai presque voulu à Kriss. En fait, j'aurais voulu faire ça toute ma vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 46, 12 août 2014<strong>

Man... j'ai refait ce rêve. Le même, exactement le même. Sauf que cette fois j'y ai cru...

Je suis pitoyable.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 47, 13 août 2014<strong>

Aujourd'hui, man, la Féministe et le Syndicaliste se disputent (comme toujours) au milieu du salon. Une dispute qui dure au moins depuis une heure pendant que moi, allongé comme toujours sur mon canapé, je suis distraitement. Ils sont tellement absorbés par les hurlements de l'autre qu'ils ne me voient pas écrire. C'est étrangement long et cru, c'est vrai, mais j'ai suffisamment à faire avec mes propres pensés en ce moment pour aller faire le bilan de celles des autres.

J'ai juste compris que la Féministe passait son temps avec le Vegan (qui d'ailleurs a une petite discussion dans la cuisine avec le Carniste) et que ça n'allait pas du tout au Syndicaliste qui répète depuis une heure au bord de l'hystérie que les femmes sont toutes des pouffiasses qui aiment jouer avec tout le monde. Là-dessus, au nom de la glorieuse solidarité féminine, l'autre a enchaîné et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter, parce que Kriss, sa femme et ses filles ne rentreront que ce soir. Où est-ce qu'ils sont partis ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. J'ai l'impression que tout m'échappe, encore plus qu'avant. Avant quoi ? Ça, je le sais: avant toi.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 48, 14 août 2014<strong>

Man, je vais finir par arrêter de dormir.

C'est la troisième fois que ton image hante ma nuit. Mais cette fois, tu ne faisais pas que t'approcher de moi. Tu... On était... On faisait... Et puis quand je me suis réveillé j'étais tout...

Quand j'ai réalisé ce qui venait de se passer, j'ai pleuré, man. J'ai pleuré comme je n'ai jamais pleuré dans toute mon existence. Jusqu'à ce que mes yeux ne puisse plus rien verser. Jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne puisse plus trembler.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 49, 15 août 2014<strong>

Man, j'ai encore rêvé de toi.

De tes yeux, de ta bouche, de tes mains, de ton... Je deviens fou.

Arrêtez cette torture ! Oui je veux bien l'admettre, mais arrêtez cette torture !

Je suis amoureux... voilà, je l'ai dit.

Pardon, man...

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 50, 16 août 2014<strong>

Il parait que j'ai des cernes. Moi je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas osé aller voir dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Le Baron m'a dit ce matin que j'avais changé. Il m'a dit que j'avais l'air dépendant d'autre chose. Est-ce qu'il a compris ? Je ne sais pas, mais "dépendant" est un mot qui convient bien. Il suffirait que tu m'appelle, là, maintenant, tout de suite, et tu aurais tout. Tout ce que je peux te donner est à toi.

Même mes mots ont changés.

J'appelle tout le monde "man", mais les "man" qui sont pour toi ne sont pas les mêmes, ils n'ont pas la même saveur. Ils sont plus soignés, plus doux. Et c'est cette douceur que je cherche dans mes souvenirs avec toi. Cette douceur qui me tient chaud. Je suis ton "gros", tu es mon "man".

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre 51, 17 août 2014<strong>

Man...

Le Baron a raison. Je suis complètement fou de toi, man, dépendant.

Je fixe le plafond, et c'est toi que je vois. Tu es partout. Dans mes pensées, dans mes trips et dans mes rêves. Je connais par cœur tes répliques, ta silhouette, le moindre pli de tes vêtements.

C'est toi ma drogue. Celle qui me fait le plus d'effet. Une drogue si merveilleuse que, lorsqu'on y a goûté une fois, juste une fois, toutes les autres n'ont plus aucun intérêt.

Je suis dingue de toi, man.

Tu me rends heureux et triste en même temps. De ne pas pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, j'en crève, car j'en rêve toutes les nuits.

J'ai tellement pensé à toi, man, que mon corps est clean mais que ma tête est stone.

Stone de toi.

Je dois arrêter les lettres, me rendre compte que chaque mot va finir au fond d'une boîte en carton. Que je me fais des illusions pendant que toi tu dois triper sur ton canapé comme si de rien n'était.

Moi aussi je trip, man, je trip de toi.

Je suis pas un poète, je suis même pas quelqu'un de très réfléchi, mais quand je pense à toi... je suis pas pareil...

Ça doit être parce que je t'aime.

* * *

><p><strong>Dernière lettre, 18 août 2014<strong>

... salut man.

Hier soir, Kriss m'a surpris en train de fermer l'enveloppe de la lettre d'avant. J'étais complètement à cran et j'ai craqué. Je lui ai tout dit, man, du début à la fin, je lui ai même fais lire certains passages.

Il en a pleuré, le pauvre.

Il m'a dit que je devais faire quelque chose. Arrêter d'espérer et commencer à vouloir.

Alors j'ai pris ma décision. Je t'envoie tout. Tout sans exception. Maintenant, tout de suite.

Je te livre deux ans de ma vie, man. Fais en ce que tu veux.

De toute façon, tout est à toi. La boîte, les lettres... et moi aussi, man.

Je suis à toi, ton hippie amoureux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Épilogue: **

Des minutes, des heures, des mois, des années, une éternité. Il s'était retenu. Plus pour les autres que pour lui-même. Avec pour seule compagnie ses souvenirs qui l'obsédaient. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait mal.

Il avait perdu tout ce qui comptait le plus et le reste ne comptait plus.

Tous avaient tenté de le sauver, personne n'y était arrivé. Alors ils se contentaient en traversant le salon de lui jeter un regard désolé, autant ceux qui savaient tout que ceux qui ne savaient rien.

Et puis, un matin... ou un soir, peut-être, puisqu'il perdait toute notion de tout, Kriss s'approcha du canapé.

Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. La pitié des autres lui donnait l'impression d'être encore plus misérable, et Kriss avait déjà exprimé des regrets pour l'avoir pousser à se confesser.

Mais ça devait être fait un jour et, au fond, mieux valait maintenant que plus tard. Alors il s'apprêta à le rassurer de son mieux, mais son créateur déposa quelque chose sur la table basse avant de rapidement tourner les talons sans un mot.

La surprise.

Il fit ce qui lui sembla être un monstrueux effort pour se hisser sur ses coudes. Il regarda Kriss s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur la table.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ses sourcils se levèrent et son cœur rata un battement.

Sa boîte.

...

Il lui avait renvoyé sa boîte.

Il lui avait renvoyé son amour.

...

Il resta immobile un moment avant de fermer les yeux si fortement qu'une larme perla. Ça faisait tellement mal.

Le sanglot qu'il retenait depuis des jours le submergea et le fit trembler. Il eut envie de se replier sur lui-même et de pleurer encore et encore. De la douleur, beaucoup de douleur, mais aussi un brin de colère.

Si lui ne voulait pas de ses lettres, alors personne ne les aura.

Il saisit la boîte en carton, sortit de sa poche son briquet. La flamme apparut dans ce 'clic' qu'il connaissait si bien, lorsqu'un coup d'œil hasardeux le figea.

Le nom sur le couvercle avait changé. Et puis, maintenant qu'il y songeait, cette boîte n'était pas la sienne. Elle était moins abîmée, n'avait plus les marques caractéristiques des fois où il forçait sur le couvercle pour la faire passer sous le canapé.

Est-ce que...

Intrigué, les yeux humides, il retira avec lenteur l'élastique brun et le briquet rejoignit sa poche.

Le couvercle bascula.

...

Ce n'était pas ses lettres.

Il y en avait au moins autant, mais les dates étaient différentes, l'écriture était moins fine et plus arrondie.

Un espoir se répandit en lui comme un ricochet sur la surface d'un lac. Touché, mais pas coulé.

Ses doigts tremblants saisirent la première enveloppe...

... et la déchirure du papier résonna dans le silence.


End file.
